


feelin' myself

by DairyFarmer



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Galo Thymos, Creampie, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: Lio’s only vaguely aware that Galo is attractive. Just barely registers it really. In the same way you’d barely register gum sticking to the bottom of your shoe.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272





	feelin' myself

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy i watched the move an hour ago and it that doesn't tell u that i enjoyed it than idk what does

Lio’s only vaguely aware that Galo is attractive. Just barely registers it really. In the same way you’d barely register gum sticking to the bottom of your shoe.

But it’s something that skims through the water of his mind nonetheless. His body is firm, muscular, and fire hardened. But it gives under Lio’s hands, melting like butter, under his fingers whenever he pushes him onto his back. 

They both know Galo could easily resist, could give Lio a hard time because Galo is bigger, more muscular and Lio no longer has the hum of the Promare that tingle under his skin and in the back of his mind.

So a part of Lio always preens, curling in excitement when he pushes Galo’s thighs apart, settling between them. 

But even still, not every bit of Galo gives as easily as his body does. He pushes his head up to meet Lio, pressing grinning kisses against his mouth. He holds his head up even as Lio hovers over him, shimmying down the thick pants of his turnout gear. 

Galo likes to mention that it’s hot, that it traps his sweat and isn’t very breathable- it’s why he always decides to forego the top despite Ignis’s constant reminders. 

_ ‘It’s too hot!’ _ He always whines, blue brows furrowed comically as he’d drape himself over Lio. _ ‘Only the heat of my burning soul could ever warm me!’ _

Lio appreciates it though. Makes his job of undressing Galo during the rare moments everyone leaves the fire house easier. 

Galo lifts his hips up, letting Lio tug them off his thick thighs, peel them away from his calves that have the lightest sheen of sweat on them. Galo runs hot, and it’s almost ironic because Lio now runs cold. 

Galo’s length is at half mast and Lio knows it’s purely because of his eagerness. He’s always more ecstatic than turned on whenever they get to do this. Like he’s excited more at the prospect of sex than the sex itself. 

Still Lio grab a handful of his cheeks, squeezing them hard enough to feel the generous ass fill the space between his fingers. Galo’s breath hitches slightly, his grin never wavering as he arches his hips up, settling his legs on either side of Lio, pushing himself closer to Lio’s crotch.

His own cock is hard, it’s been hard since he tugged Galo into the room. It pushes against the thick denim of the pants that he’s wearing. They used to be Galo’s when he was a teen because apparently that was the only time his waist had ever been that small. Galo was always so unfalteringly generous, giving and giving to Lio even when they barely knew each other.

He was such an idiot.

Galo grunts slightly, deep in his throat as Lio grinds against him, knowing the metal of the zipper was catching on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. A tolerance for pain too.

That really shouldn't have surprised Lio as much as it did when they first did this.

But Galo never complains, his thighs tightening slightly around Lio’s waist, his hands fisting the sheets under him, gripping them hard enough to rip if he really wanted to.

It warms something in Lio’s belly when he sees Galo like this, spread out under him with his hands pulled to his side even though his base instinct is to always be doing something with them. But he knows this is how Lio likes it.

Again. Generous.

Lio’s hands can’t wrap around Galo’s waist, it’s too thick, too corded with muscle that climbs up his abdomen and to his pecs. Instead Lio has to content himself with stroking his hands down his sides, feeling Galo’s trembling core as he strokes his chest. 

Lio watches him swallow, the movement bobbing in his throat as he shoves one of his hands down his pants, unbuttoning with the other as he pried himself free. Galo shifts on his back, watching him with slightly hazy eyes while his hands fumble for the small convenience store bottle of lube he hid discreetly under his pillow. 

Lio grips himself loosely, biting down lightly on his bottom lip as Galo squeezes the slick material on his fingers. His hands tightens, clenching slightly on his cock when Galo spreads his legs further apart, reaching between his legs and circling a finger around his rim. He has to lift his hips slightly off the bed to do it, the muscles of his thighs flexing as he struggles to push a finger into himself.

It’d be so much easier on him if Lio did it. But Galo is generous with Lio. And Lio likes watching. 

He likes watching as the pinkish rim of Galo’s hole twitches around his fingers, as a wet shiny film coats it as Galo pulls his finger out. His constant grin trembles slightly at the action, his eyes flickering closed when he curls his fingers inside himself and Lio knows it’s because of the heat that flares up in his gut.

As Galo adds another finger Lio reaches for the discarded lube, uncapping it and squeezing a glob of it onto his dick. The head is fiery red, swelled thickly with blood and slightly painful as he strokes himself. Not too tightly though, not enough to set off the sparks in his stomach- he’s saving himself for Galo.

Galo’s hips fall back down to the bed with a barely audible  _ ‘thump’ _ , his fingers pulling out of his hole with a thick  _ ‘squelch’ _ . His cheeks are brushed a rosy color, his smile still unwavering as he slides his hands to his thighs, pulling himself open for Lio.

The act used to make him feel embarrassed, his first protests still ringing in Lio’s ears because Galo picked weird things to get embarrassed about. He’d spend most of the day shirtless but holding himself open so Lio could fuck him is what had him blushing like a sunday nun.

Lio kneels closer, holding his cock steady as he presses it to Galo’s rim, circling the head around the twitching hole. He pushes himself in slowly, enough that the head pops in, holding the stretch of Galo who sighs slightly at the intrusion.

Galo’s body is warm, the outside and inside burning like the warmth of Lio’s flames.

Lio inches in deeper, holding his breath as he bottoms out. He presses flush to Galo, grunting lowly as the firefighter clenches intermittently around his cock. 

Galo is flushed down to his chest, his eyes screwed shut in concentration. Not once does his grin waver.

Lio inches his hips back, watching Galo’s blue brows furrow slightly, watching as his lips tremble slightly when Lio shoves back in.

“ _ Hahnn- _ ” He grunts softly. 

Lio likes watching his expressions as he starts fucking into him, enjoying the wet drag of his cock hammering into Galo’s insides as breathy gasps and sounds leave the firefighter’s lips.

Lio’s own sounds are more reserved, low and barely audible. Sounding more like _ ‘ahh ahhn ahh’ _ sounds than the ‘ _ hhhnnng hahh hahh’  _ sounds Galo lets out.

It’s in the act of fucking Galo that Lio realizes he finds the loudmouth incredibly attractive. It’s the slope of his brows when they furrow in pleasure, the delicate ‘O’ of his mouth when Lio grinds into him- but it’s his heat, his warmth- that really does it for Lio.

Galo wraps around Lio’s cock like a glove, gliding around his cock in gut warming heat that sparks at something in the back of Lio’s mind. 

His Promare had protected Galo before, he’d injected it into Galo’s core just before they separated, knowing he couldn’t survive the flames without his gear.

It’s like this, with Galo spread under him that Lio feels the connection they had again. Their bodies close and joined, heat and passion filling up between them as Galo wrapped his legs around Lio’s waist. The sparks and licking of flames intensifying as Lio sped up,  _ ‘hhhnhh ahh Lio- _ ’ sounds filling his ears as he gripped Galo’s hips.

Flames broil in Lio’s gut, his mouth falling open as fireworks fill his eyes. He feels the flames of his gut leave him, pumping them into Galo who’s whining and squirming under him.

Lio gives Galo his flames as he did before, heat and contentedness settling in his gut as Galo gyrated his hips under him, his release painted across Lio’s stomach. 

Lio goes from an inferno to a candle in the span of a few seconds, his body slumping down slightly on Galo’s body. 

Galo is similarly out of breath, sweat coating his chest where Lio rests his head. A light rumbling sound shakes Lio’s head, forcing him to look up to the brightly grinning face of quite possibly the dumbest person Lio has ever met.

“So?” He asks brightly, brows wiggling slightly like Lio was supposed to give him a performance review. 

“It was fine.” He opts to shrug instead, hiding a smile at Galo’s light look of offense.

“Okay?!” He asks, voice back to normal level and louder than Lio would like post-orgasm. “I’lll show you okay! I’m-”

Lio tunes him out soon afterwards, opting to lay his head back down and watch as Galo’s lips turn down and his brows furrow in a particularly unflattering way.

Attractive. A lot of people said Galo was attractive. 

Galo’s eyes pinch slightly, his nose scrunching up.

Yeah. As attractive as scraping gum off the bottom of your shoe, Lio supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  



End file.
